Island In The Sun
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Lightning, Cloud, Vanille, Stella, Noctis, Shon and friends go to a special island on Pulse simply named the Isalnd in the Sun. Slight NxS. :


Island In The Sun

**Sup guys! So. I really like this fic actually, its based on a place where me and my friends went while we were ditching camp. Me, Ryan, Maddie, Shon, Kaze, Sean, Hayley, and Karen. Basicly, this is pretty close to what happened and stuff while we were there, I just thought it would make a great fic. Okay, some stuff you should know:**

**Shon= Shotgun Guy, really, my mate looks exactly like Shotgun!**

**Cloud, Noctis, Lightning, Vanille, Zack, and Stella.**

**Alimane= Glasses Guy (said, Ala-Mane)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning sighed, as her and her conpainans waited in bordom. The boss of Final Fantasy ordered a somewhat 'Purge' of the Square Enix Lots for the next three days. Every lot was emptied and everyone was made to go on a camping trip on Gran Pulse.

Cloud huffed. "So. For three days, we have to go to this place called Gran Pulse?" He shook his head. "Thats crap." Vanille frowned and punched him.

"Ach! What the fuck was that for!"

"Gran Pulse is not 'crap'!" She yelled. "I grew up there!" Stella nodded.

"That wasent nice, Cloud." She murmered. Noctis just ignored their little fight. Shon and Alimane were having an argument, which resulted in Shon attemting to shoot Alimane. Snickering, Noctis just threw a pebble at Shon. It hit his head, then rebounded off onto Alimane's.

Zack laughed. "Ha! Noctis pebble raped you!"

Lightning really didnt want to go.

"So. Were not going, got it?" She said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean, 'were not going'? You heard Noumra. Were going weither we like it or not." Cloud said. Vanille nodded.

"Yeah, Light. We dont have a say in it." Lightning's eyes narrowed to slits.

"So what? Your all just gonna roll over and take it?" She said, standing up. "No way! I dont want to go, you dont want to go, so its settled! Were not going!" Stella shook her head.

"Well we cant stay here. And the lots are cleared out. The director will not let us stay outside the lots. The only placed not cleared out is Pulse." Stella said.

* * *

*Definition of **Lots**: These are special buildings that dwell within Square Enix Set. They have magic like powers. They can hold whole worlds inside them if thats what they are needed for. eg. FFXIII Lot 27 has Cocoon and Gran Pulse inside it. On the outside, it only looks like a small building, but inside is thousand times larger than what the outside appears. It is used as the site for Final Fantasy XIII, and the placed FF13 characters live. They can come out from their Lot at anytime by going through the 4th Wall.*

* * *

Lightning then turned to Vanille.

"Vani, you live on Pulse. You must know some special place there where we can avoid having to be around the whole cast of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and all those other Square Enix games."

Vanille turned her head and crossed her legs, thinking.

"Well... Awhile away from Oerba is a tropical island. Its know was The Island In The Sun, because the its never really night. The sun is never gone. The darkest it gets is a purple and pink sky, then the sun will come back up in the morning." She explained. Everyone lit up at that.

"Sounds great!" Lightning said. "Thats were we'll go then."

Noctis smiled, Stella smiled cause Noctis did, Cloud grinned and nodded, Zack yelled, "Booyah" and slapped Shon's hand. And Alimane smiled aswell.

_Outside FFXIII LOT 27..._

* * *

_"All evacuated characters line up at FFXIII, LOT 27. Destination, Gran Pulse, Vile Peaks. Anyone who does not attened willingly will be captured and will have to stay in LOT 99... Repeating message... All evacuated chara..." _The intercom sounded all over Square Enix, calling characters from everywhere to assemble to the FF13 lot.

LOT 99 was known as the Empty Lot. Its unoccupied, so all thats in it is nothing. Just like a never ending hole. You just float around in blackness, not even moving. Its not where you wanna be stuck in for the next three days.

2 HOURS LATER...

Location- Vile Peaks, Gran Pulse

"Oh my gosh, were finally here!" Stella gasped. "Hey, wheres Vanille?" She asked. "And Zack? And Alimane?" Lightning, Shon, Noctis and Cloud looked around. Noctis pulled his phone out.

"What the hell? No reception?" He hissed. Lightning nodded.

"This is Pulse. Its a vast land of wildlife, theres no reception here." She explained.

"Well thats helpful." Cloud muttered. "Wait, theres Zack!" He yelled out.

"Zack! Hey, Zack!" He ran up to his friend.

"Oh, im staying with Aerith." Zack explained. Cloud stared at him up and down.

"Why?"

"Cause. Ya know... I like... Dont like leaving her." Zack said, looking off at Aerith, who was speaking with Yuffie. Zack basicly melted into a little pool of Zack-Butter. Cloud shook his head and laughed.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Say hi to her and Tifa for me?"

"Cool. See ya later, bro!" Zack was already running to his love. Cloud went back to the party.

"Well, Zack's out. He wants to stay with Aerith." Lightning shrugged.

"Fair enough." She said. "What about Alimane?"

"Way ahead of ya." Shon said. "I just saw him. He's been told to stay behind at Square to help with security."

"Okay... But Vanille. We need her." Light said, looking around for her pigtailed friend.

"Lightning!" A voice called. Vanille. She was behind a tree with Fang waving them to come to them.

"Quickly now!" Fang whispered. They ran to them. "Now, if you want to get to the Island In The Sun, you should leave now. Nova River will be too deep to get across in an hour."

"Arnt you coming with us?" Stella asked. Fang shook her head.

"Naw. I got some stuff to do round Oerba actually. So Vani will take you there. Have fun!" She said, hugging Vanille before moving away. Everyone turned to Vanille.

"Well, you heard Fang!" She cheered. ''Lets get going!"

_A long trek and short swim over the Nova River later..._

* * *

Vanille ran onto the beach sand. The atmosphere was so calm and peacefull... The sky was pink and orange, the water crystal clear... The sand golden and warm. The island was really small. You could walk around it in afew minutes if you wanted to. There were small patches of green with lilac, panzis and other beautiful smelling flowers and plants, with afew coconut trees. through the small forestry was a rock, and spring water flowed from it, out to a small rock pool. It was so beautiful... The scent was so full of freash life.

"Vanille... Whoa..." Cloud exclaimed. "This place is beautiful..."

Even Noctis was swept off his feet.

"Its so calm and full of life, even though its a tiny island." He said, and to Stella's and everyones suprize, he pulled Stella close while staring out at the crystal blue water, as the sunset pink sky bounced off it.

Stella blushed as they started walking along the shore.

Shon grinned.

"Chur, looks like Noct is gettin' laid." He said, laughing. Lightning, Cloud and him joined Vanille on the beach. The suns rays luminated their skin, making them feel so free and full of spirit.

The water glittered and the sky glowed as the island lulled its song of harmony...

"You know... Legends were that The Maker created the Island In The Sun so that her children could see life in a different light." Vanilled mused. "I now see why..."

They watched Noctis and Stella, then back out to the sea and sky.

"Vani, I was never a fan of Pulse. But this is truly magical..." Lightning mused, lying on her back. All of them fell back.

Vanille smiled, the reflection of their surroundings in her eyes.

"This is why I love Pulse so much..."

Cloud smiled.

"Yeah... On an Island In The Sun..."

* * *

**Yeah this fic brung back so many beautiful memories with my friends. We had a camp trip from school, and we didnt want to go. So we decided we'd go to a beach instead. We took Maddies car, we always use her car cause its a convertable Ford Mustang. It was her dads. So yeah. On the beach, we walked around and we found a river that was super shallow at the time, and in the distance was an island looking thing that had trees and stuff on it. We went there and it was exactly how I described it in the story. It was so beautiful and spiritual... I had to document it somehow, so here it is! Im planning to redo this, more detail and stuff, but I thought you guys could see the rough copy.**

**And, if you really wanna get into the mood I was in, listen to**

**'Weezer, Island In the Sun'. **

**Thanks! Tell me watcha think! Help me in anyway possible to make in better? I really want this to be a special story for me.**

**Chur bro,**

**-Kayleigh**


End file.
